dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Order of the Sword
Long time ago, the demon Sparda rebelled against his own kind to protect the humans. His actions were driven by the motivation of balance, and after achieving it he formed The Order of the Sword. A order that's been around for hundreds of years. It's forces are one of the strongest in the world. Origins Originally formed by Sparda with the sole purpose of protecting innocents and keeping the balance in the world. Many have joined his order and his quests. Such as The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Who later became High Commanders of Sparda's Forces and help maintain the balance in the world. Members Sparda : Is the founder and leader of The Order of the Sword. Millenniums before his rebelion Sparda was a self centered demon, filled with honor and pride, and with high power he was unstoppable, but after his rebellion Sparda was a different "man".For many years he has been the guardian of humans and other sentient life forms.He formed the order in hopes that many more with the same intentions of protecting lower beings would join him. The order has been helping Heaven and Hell in maintaining peace where ever it's needed. Even going so far in helping the Anti-Satan Faction fight the Old Satan Faction. Vergil Sparda : '''Vergil is the eldest son of Sparda, also known as the Dark Slayer, and sometimes referred only as the Slayer. He joined the order quite young at the age of 5 , wanting to become as strong as his father and to continue his mission of protecting lower beings. In later years he became a high commander, but his intentions have changed and the could not care less for lower beings. His main rival in the order is his brother, while once rival Semal, now partner and high commander is one of his best friends. He is also quite close to Death and Fury. '''Dante Sparda : '''Dante is the second son of Sparda, many as well refer to him as the dark knight.He joined the order young as well at the age of 6.After hearing about his brother Vergil joining The Order, Dante requested from his father to start his sword training as well. Wanting to please his father he carried out many peace missions and even granting him as well rank of high commander. He has grown quite an affection towards humans. In the order his is quite close to Strife, War and Semal, all of them are close friends of his, but War is his closest friends and was once his Swordmaster. '''Semal : Is a fallen angel/human hybrid same age as Vergil and Dante. Joined order due to his father being a commander in the order. Originally he and Vergil were rivals and did anything to surpass Vergil, even doing training in which many would have died as well being helped by Vergil's brother Dante in his goal, as both shared the same goal. In the end he asked Vergil to be his partner. After year of working together he and Vergil became best friends. Vergil also considors him the strongest fallen angel even stronger than Azazel or any fallen angel in the Grigori. Semal is also the one who named Vergil, Nelo Angelo (The Dark Angel) 'War :'War is one of the horsemen of apocalypse, also considered the second strongest rider. He is quite laid back and likeable in person, while in the battlefields he becomes quite serious and shows no mercy. He also is short tempered like his brother Strife.He joined the order like all his brethren after Sparda helped them with one of their own quests. After realising Sparda's ideals and theirs co-aligned, they decided to join his order and help him maintain balance and peace. War also is quite fond of Dante even training him, being his swordmaster and partner for a short time. Immediately after joining due to him being a being for immense power he was given the orders rank of high commander. '''Death : '''Aswell one of the horsemen of the apocalypse, also considered to be the strongest of all four, is strong enough to kill any god or creature, if he wanted to he could kill any of the top ten superpowers including tri-hexa, Orphis and Great Red. He is quite serious and does not joke around, but deeply cares for his brethren. He strongly believes in balance, and that creatures have to live and die. But if the balance is broken he will be the first one to restore it. IIn The Order is noted that Death is also the second in command even though he is a high commander. He is as powerful as Sparda, though Sparda and Death fought once before. Death is complitly imortal and can not be killed. Death likes Vergil,due to his motivation of becoming stronger and even trained him when he was younger, even was his partner for a short time. '''Strife : '''Also one of the horsemen of the apocalypse, he is a strong being capable of killing almost anything. He is not as strong as his brothers War and Death but he should not be underestimated. He is a skilled marksman and expert in swords fighting as well. He killed many gods and god-tier creatures. He is short tempered, impatient, sarcastic and can be rude at times even so attacking his brother Death once after disagreeing with him.He quite close to both Dante and Vergil, as well loves his brother, even though he attacks them sometimes. He is also scared of Sparda as they as well once fought, while Sparda was at his full power and not the man he is now. '''Fury : '''Is a horsemen as well and the only female rider, also sister to War, Death and Strife. She is considered to be the weakest rider but still can hold her own against many creatures, even fighting God from the Bible. She deeply loves her brothers even going so far as puting herself at gunpoint to stop Death's and Strife's fighting. She fights only when she needs to, leaving most of it for her brothers. Sparda also stated that she has the most of heart of all the riders, as she is kind and merciful at times. But in battle she can be as brutal as any of her brothers.